South Park Confidential
by silverfox.611
Summary: The following documents are transcripts of confidential "video diary" recordings of high school students in South Park, Colorado. The information contained in these documents is privileged, confidential, and protected. Please R&R! *There will be lots of drama, humor and romance. Multiple pairings including but not limited to: KylexCartman, StanxWendy, KennyxCraig, CraigxTweek*
1. Sessions 1-2

_The documents following are confidential. You have agreed to comply with all legal requirements for and conditions of security, privacy, and confidentiality documented within the following transcripts. It is understood and agreed that the data provided within these documents are restricted for your use only._

_The information contained in these documents is privileged, confidential, and protected from disclosure. If you are authorized to view this material, you are hereby notified that any dissemination, distribution, or copying of this communication is strictly prohibited._

**The following documents are transcripts of confidential "video diary" recordings of high school students in South Park, Colorado.**

**Transcriptionist's Notes:** The start and end of each session, as well as other descriptions requested, will be denoted in the following format: italicized font surrounded by brackets. Elapsed time is defined as a period of maintained silence. All elapsed times are approximate to the nearest 30 seconds.

* * *

South Park Confidential

* * *

**Session 1: Eric**

**Name**: Eric Cartman

**Age**: 17

**Gender**: Male

[_Begin Session_]

[_EC sits down on the provided chair and leans into the camera_]

So, let me just start by saying that this is bullshit. The only reason I'll be coming into this gay little closet to talk to a fucking wall camera is because I need this to graduate. Our fucking school principal decided to be a bitch about some totally funny things I did. But, when she heard you were looking for high school kids to do your faggy research, she offered me this deal: either participate or repeat 11th grade. So, I'm here. Because she's a fucking cunt. Like I'm gonna sit in here and talk about my feelings. Please. Go fuck yourselves.

[_End Session_]

**Session 2: Stan**

**Name:** Stan Marsh

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** Male

[_Begin Session_]

Hi. I'm – I'm Stan Marsh. I'm a student – Shit, I can't do this. I just – can't – deal with this –

[_SM covers his face with his hands. Muffled crying can be heard_]

[_Elapsed time 5 min_]

[_SM uncovers his face and sighs, exhaustedly_]

It's Wendy. She just told me she thinks she pregnant.

[_SM gets up and begins to pace_]

I just – I gotta go.

[_End Session_]

**Author's Note:** Trying a new style. The idea just sort of popped into my head and I went with it. Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed :)


	2. Sessions 3-6

Session 3: Kyle

**Name: **Kyle Broflovski

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Male

[_Begin Session_]

[_KB sits down, appearing very tense and nervous. He leans over, placing his hands over his face. He sighs deeply and straightens up in his chair. He stares at the camera with a determined expression_]

I'M GAY. There I said it.

[_KB is now relaxed and smiling slightly_]

You have no idea how good it feels to finally say it out loud. Even if I am just talking to a camera.

I – well – I haven't told anyone. Not even my family. It's not that I don't want to tell them – it's just that…I don't know how they'll react. Especially my mom.

[_KB appears nervous again and looks down at the floor_]

And especially, if she (and everyone else) knew that I'm in love with Eric Cartman.

Oh God, just hearing myself say it out loud….even I think it's pretty messed up.

[_KB pulls his hat down over his eyes. Elapsed time: 1 min. KB sighs and then lifts his hat_]

I just don't know what to think anymore. Everything is a mess. Stan's acting weird, Kenny's been spending more and more time with Butters, Cartman seems more pissed off than usual….and I'm gay. Gay and in love with the one person who hates me the most.

[_End Session_]

Session 4: Craig

**Name**: Craig Tucker

**Age**: 17

**Gender**: Male

[_Begin Session_]

[_CT sits down in the chair. He observes the room and then stares at the camera. He raised his middle finger to the camera. His facial expression is blank. Elapsed time: 3 min. CT lowers his hand, rises from the chair and walks out_]

[_End Session_]

Session 5: Kenny

**Name**: Kenny McCormick

**Age**: 17

**Gender**: Male

[_Begin Session_]

[_KM approaches the camera, inspecting it. KM observes the room and then stands next to the chair. KM begins to take off his parka, then his white t-shirt, then his socks, shoes and pants. KM is now only dressed in his boxers. His body is covered in bruises and scars_]

Look at me. Really look.

[_He turns around for the camera to see. There are scars and bruises on his back as well. He once again faces the camera. He redresses_]

You can understand why I wore a parka most of my life. Can't you? Just one look at me. All these scars. The bruises. The abuse. Every fucking day. No one else has ever seen me undressed. And I guess I just want someone – anyone to see me. To see what I really look like.

I'm not stupid. I know everyone thinks I'm a man whore. I put on a good act, don't I? Always smiling. Talking and laughing with everyone. Flirting all the time. Because, really, who wants to hear about all the other shit? Everyone knows. No one wants to hear about it. And no one does anything about it. Not that I give a shit. I can take care of myself. I always have. Sure, I've done some things for money. Sucked a few cocks. Sold whatever drugs, liquor. Like you wouldn't if you had useless fucking parents, a dick brother and a sister who meant everything to you.

[_KM leans into the camera_]

Karen means more to me than anyone. I have given my life, and would give it a thousand times over, to make sure that she is happy and safe.

[_KM pulls away and sighs_]

My name is Kenny McCormick. I'm 17 years old. I live in South Park, Colorado.

[_End Session_]

Session 6: Tweek

**Name**: Tweek Tweak

**Age**: 16

**Gender**: Male

[_Begin Session_]

Oh Jesus man!

[_TT is dragged into the room by CT. CT pushes TT down into the chair and proceeds to stand against the closed door of the session room, blocking the only entrance/exit. TT is very anxious, physically shaking. CT seems calm with no visible expression on his face. TT looks back at CT_]

C-c-craig! I can't – ack – do this dude! They're filming this! Agh! It's too much pressure! Gah!

[_CT points to the camera. He says nothing. TT turns back to the camera, looks at the camera, begins to shake harder, gets up from his chair and walks up to CT_]

L-l-let me out Craig! Seriously - gah – please!

[_CT steps toward TT, grabs him by the shoulders and looks into his eyes_]

Tweek, it's ok. You can handle this. Just talk a little bit. It can be whatever you want.

B-but Craig – ack – they –

Who gives a fuck what they think!

[_CT raises his middle finger to the camera. He has not broken his eye contact with TT_]

Gah! C-Craig!

See Tweek? **They don't matter.** You matter.

C-C-Craig.

[_TT blushes and smiles. CT smiles back. He pulls TT close and kisses him gently on the lips. TT wraps his arms around him. Elapsed time: 5 min. They pull away. CT resumes leaning against the door. TT returns to the chair, smiling and blushing_]

H-Hi. I'm Tweek Tweak. I'm 17. O-ok?

[_TT turns to CT for approval. CT nods, smiling_]

Let's get out of here, Tweek.

[_TT and CT exit_]

[_End session_]

* * *

**Author's Note**: So what do you think? PS: Thank you to everyone who followed/reviewed/faved! I really appreciate it!


	3. Sessions 7-10

**A/N: Finally! I wrote an update! Huge thanks to theblondegurlwiththepoppers who helped me figure out where I was going with this and get over my writer's block, lol! I'm very unsure about how this turned out (I really don't think it's well written) but I hope you enjoy anyway! R&R :D**

* * *

**Session 7: Kenny**

**Name**: Kenny McCormick

**Age**: 17

**Gender**: Male

[_Begin Session_]

[_KM digs through his pocket, finding a pack of cigarettes. He lights a fresh cig, leans back and begins inhaling deeply. He appears exhausted, pale with dark circles under his eyes. He smiles as he takes another drag_]

I like it in here. It's quiet. Peaceful.

[_He takes another long drag, his smile fading_]

Not like the sounds at home; bottles breaking, screaming, shit being thrown around….They started their serious fighting earlier than usual last night. It's not like I need sleep anyway. I gathered up Karen and walked to her to a friend's house. Even though this happens often, she still worries so much about me. _'Where are you going to sleep Kenny?'_ A quick kiss on the forehead and _'I'll be okay' _is always my reply. And I will be okay, knowing that she'll be safe. Far away from that shithole we live in. Those were my thoughts as I made my way down the streets to my usual spot behind the hardware shop. It's a good spot. Nicely concealed from street view, bad weather….popular too, well at least last night, so I didn't have to wait long for some business. Just three hours later, I'd made $25, a cheap bottle of whiskey and a pack of smokes. Pretty decent night really.

[_He lights a fresh cigarette, inhaling deeply, eyes closed_]

I wandered over to Starks Pond, eager to relax and polish off my new bottle whiskey. I walked, well I stumbled through the trees, knocking back sips. Cheap as it was, it burned my throat. It's the most comforting feeling to me. And so here I was, falling through the forest, enjoying my liquor and the cool night air when suddenly, I came across Butters. He was huddled on the ground, shaking. I could hear crying.

I gave him a casual 'Hey Butters', trying to approach him. But he jumped up and ran off.

Puzzled, I sat down near where he'd been. That's when it caught my eye.

[_The audio cuts out here. Elapsed time 8 min. Kenny appears to be very concerned. He finishes his cigarette and walks out_]

[_End Session_]

* * *

**Session 8: Wendy**

**Name:** Wendy Testaburger

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** Female

[_Begin Session_]

[_WT nervously shifts in her chair. Her mascara is blurred. She looks down, smoothing the hem of her skirt, her bangs obscuring her face_]

So – so, I'm sure you've already heard from Stan. That…I'm…pregnant.

[_Muffled crying can be heard_]

I'm…about two months along now the doctor said.

[_She starts shaking_]

Stan – Stan doesn't know.

That it's not his.

[_She runs out crying_]

[_End Session_]

* * *

**Session 9: Stan**

**Name:** Stan Marsh

**Age: **17

**Gender:** Male

[_Begin Session_]

[_SM sits down. He appears calm and confident_]

Wendy is having her first doctor's appointment tonight. I'm going with her and her mom. It's gonna be so awkward.

[_He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs_]

Wendy's family knows but we haven't told them yet. You know how my dad is. Well, I guess you don't. He pretty much over-reacts at everything. So, we thought, you know, it'd be better to tell him later.

She's been pretty upset. Wendy, I mean. Like just now – she came running out of here in tears. I mean, I know it's because of the hormones like she says but….I don't know….I feel like there's something else. I've tried to ask her about it…but she gets so easily upset…plus, Bebe like won't leave her side…we never get a chance to talk alone!

[_Again, he pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs_]

It's just really frustrating.

[_His phone beeps_]

Shit. That's Wendy. I gotta go.

[_End Session_]

* * *

**Session 10: Bebe**

**Name: **Bebe Stevens

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Female

[_Begin Session_]

[_BS sits down, briefly checking her makeup and fixing her hair. Satisfied with her appearance, she relaxes and flashes the camera a smile_]

Hi! I'm Bebe Stevens, a student here in South Park, Colorado. I recently -

[_Audio cuts out. Elapsed time 15 min_]

I won't know until then. Well, Wendy's been pregnant for a while now. Poor girl. She told me that she told you that it's not Stan's. Which I already knew, because I was at the same party – _my party_ – and I know who was and wasn't there. And Stan wasn't there. He was at Kyle's house working on a big science project. Kyle made this big deal about making sure it got done on time. And you know Stan _never_ says 'no' to Kyle.

But that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you who's it is. Wendy can tell you when she's ready.

[_A worried look comes over her face_]

I went with her to her first appointment. She was a wreck. And now – I don't know what she's going to do. She loves Stan and she doesn't want to lose him.

[_Her phone vibrates_]

Oh, it's Wendy. I gotta go.

_[End Session_]


	4. Sessions 11-13

**A/N: Ok – here's the newest chapter! Lots of drama and a little more teasing before I reveal the big 'secrets' next time J Thank you to everyone who R&R'ed! It means more than you know!**

* * *

**Session 11: Butters**

**Name: **Leopold "Butters" Stotch

**Age: **16

**Gender: **Male

[_Begin Session_]

[_BS is seated. He is shaking, holding onto one arm. His eyes dart around the room. Suddenly, he begins to giggle nervously_]

I – I really just don't know what to say.

[_More nervous laughter_]

I mean – what am I supposed to do? Who am I supposed to go to? No one would understand. No one ever understands. They're just like "Shut up Butters" or "Go away Butters" or "Butters you're a freak".

[_He struggles to talk. His voice is panicked_]

Kyle? The straight 'A' student with the perfect family? Stan? Captain of the football team? Got Wendy knocked up? Cartman? NO. Not ever Cartman.

Kenny?

[_He appears to relax_]

Kenny…

He was there. I was at Starks Pond, all alone at night. Been doing that a lot lately. And suddenly, he was there. At first I thought I was just imagining things….I thought about telling him. Telling him everything right then and there. _Kenny would understand_, I told myself. But that's not true. I _want_ Kenny to understand. I want Kenny to….But Kenny doesn't. Why would he? Like Kenny cares at all about me – the lamest kid in school!

But if I had to hear him say it out loud, to my face, well, I just couldn't handle that. Because I don't really care what everyone thinks of me. Just one person.

[_He begins to cry_]

I'm not okay.

I'm – not – okay.

[_End Session_]

* * *

**Session 12: Stan**

**Name:** Stan Marsh

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** Male

[_Begin Session_]

[_SM is seated with his head down resting in his hands. He speaks without looking at the camera_]

Well, last night it happened. Wendy and her family came over for dinner at my house. We had talked a few days before and decided this was the way we wanted to break the news to our parents.

[_Sighs_]

It didn't go over so well….I just kinda stood up, right in the middle of the meal, and blurted out "We're having a baby!" My mom fainted, Wendy's mom cried, both our dads started to yell, Shelly just laughed…I'm not sure Grandpa heard

[_He lets out a small giggle but immediately grows serious again_]

Well anyways, after being lectured for what seemed like forever (How could you be so stupid? Haven't we taught you anything? Why weren't you using protection?) they started accepting the situation. They began asking about our plans – what we were going to do next. Shelly shouted abortion like right away. Wendy immediately teared up and I glared at Shelly. Shelly smirked, like she was enjoying this! Sick, right?! I swear, I would have kicked her ass right then.

[_He shakes his head back and forth, letting out a big sigh_]

The point is: we're keeping the baby. We can do this. I believe in us. I mean, Wendy and I have been together for years! I've never felt like this about anyone else. Plus, it's my responsibility. It's my son…or daughter…but hopefully son.

[_He laughs a little and then falls silent. Elasped time: 3 min_]

I just keeping hearing everyone say, "_a baby changes everything_", over and over and over….

[_He pulls his cell phone from his pocket. The cell phone's vibrations can be heard. He looks at the phone_]

Gotta go, that's Wendy.

[_End Session_]

* * *

**Session 13: Wendy**

**Name:** Wendy Testaburger

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** Female

[_Begin Session_]

[_WT is searching for something in her purse. Without looking up she begins talking_]

I mean should I really feel bad for not telling Stan that he's not the father?

I mean, he's gonna find out eventually but does it have to be now?

He's all "it's my responsibility" and offering to me baby shopping….

[_She is paused with her hands in her purse, still facing down_]

He arranged a dinner with our parents to tell them the news….

I just couldn't…I just froze up…

[_Her purse and its contents fall from her lap, spilling onto the floor. Crying can be heard_]

It was supposed to be Stan. If he had just come to the stupid fucking party!

I can't understand how this happened. It was just one night. One drunk night.

He didn't know yet that it's his baby. But, see, I sent him a text just before this session. A text. I couldn't even say it to his face. It's been about 15 minutes and I haven't heard… And Stan, oh poor Stan, I can't even imagine what….

[_Her phone buzzes. She checks it and reads a message. A look of horror on her face_]

….he'll do to Stan.

[_She runs out_]

[_End Session_]

* * *

**Well, what do you think? :p **


	5. Report 1

**South Park Police Department Incident #11-01479**

* * *

**Administrative**

* * *

Date: xx-xx-xxxx

Location: South Park High School

Type: 08120 Description: Simple Assault

Source of Call: DISPATCHER

Reporting Officer 1 ID: 0072 Name: Thompson, John F.

Reporting Officer 2 ID: 0069 Name: Denetzki, Sandra A.

* * *

**Offense**

* * *

Offense: Simple Assault 08120

Type of Location: PUBLIC

Point of Entry:

Method of Entry:

Family of Violence:

Weapons Involved:

Offense Note:

* * *

**Involved**

* * *

Name: Marsh, Stan Address: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Race: W South Park, CO

Sex: M Cell Phone: xxx-xxx-xxxx

DOB: 10-19-2001

DL# xx-xxx-xxxx DL State: CO Occupation: STUDENT

Name: Black, Token Address: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Race: B South Park, CO

Sex: M Cell Phone: xxx-xxx-xxxx

DOB: 06-20-2001

DL# xx-xxx-xxxx DL State: CO Occupation: STUDENT

* * *

**Narrative**

* * *

On xx/xx/xxxx at -:- PM, I responded to a call at South Park High School. Upon arrival both Black and Marsh were physically engaged. Neither party was responsive to my verbal orders to stop. At that time Officer Denetzki arrived as back up. One more verbal order to stop was issued. Marsh then knocked Black to the ground. Black did not get up. I took Marsh into custody while Officer Denetzki stayed with Black, awaiting the arrival of the EMTs.

Collected written statements from Black, Marsh and witness will be submitted in the form of a supplement and then submitted to evidence.

Respectfully Submitted,

Officer John F. Thompson

* * *

AN: Hey everyone! Or anyone who is still patient enough to put up with my on this story! X.X I apologize cuz I'm really struggling with this story! If anyone's still there...thanks for reading and also, hit me up with ideas/suggestions! I have a few, but I could use a fresh pair of eyes as they say :p


	6. Phone Record 1 and Session 14

**A/N: I cannot thank all of you enough for the reviews, follows and favorites! It means so much! Thank you also for the feedback! I'll make sure to start focusing on the others and not get too crazy with the format. I will try to update again soon but I don't want to rush either. Thank you for your patience! Enjoy :D**

* * *

South Park Police Department

Phone Record

**Prisoner ID** 659072

**Name: **Stanley Marsh

**Sex: **M

**DOB: **10-19-2001

**Record Note**: Phone call to friend permitted under section H.7891

[Stan Marsh]: Hey Kyle.

[Kyle Broflovski]: Stan! Stan, what the hell happened?

[Stan Marsh]: I don't know dude. I don't know. I…Wendy….she….The baby's not mine. It's Token's.

[Kyle Broflovski]: Jesus.

[Stan Marsh]: I thought she loved me.

[Kyle Broflovski]: I know. Stan?

[Stan Marsh]: Yeah?

[Kyle Broflovski]: Wendy's a fucking bitch.

[Stan Marsh]: (laughter) I kicked Token's ass. Did you see?

[Kyle Broflovski]: No but I heard he went to the hospital.

[Stan Marsh]: He fucking deserved it. Is he ok?

[Kyle Broflovski]: Yeah, he's fine.

[Stan Marsh]: He still fucking deserved it. Hey, my time's almost up.

[Kyle Broflovski]: Ok dude. What now?

[Stan Marsh]: My parents will come pick me up. Then a court date. Don't worry, it'll probably just be a fine or community service or something. Kyle, seriously don't worry. I gotta go. Bye.

[Kyle Broflovski]: Bye.

End of Phone Record.

* * *

**Session 14: Eric**

**Name**: Eric Cartman

**Age**: 17

**Gender**: Male

[_Begin Session_]

[_EC collapses down onto the chair, flinging his backpack down. He stretches out, yawning and then stares into the camera_]

Another long day, listening to that fucking Jew complain endlessly. And it's worse lately because all he talks about is Stan!

[_Mockingly he continues_]

Oh no, Stan thought he knocked up his bitch girl friend, then found it was Token so obviously had to kick his ass and then got himself arrested!

[_Serious again_]

Like any one gives a fuck! It's not my fault that Stan is stupid enough to date the Queen of all bitches! So, why do I have to hear about it?

[_Sighs. In a quieter voice_]

I just…wish he would talk about something else you know. He's getting too worked up about Stan. It's not healthy.

[_Quieter still, as if talking to himself_]

He's been looking more tired lately. He's killing himself over this petty drama that he can't do anything about. Dumb Jew. He needs to take better care of himself. Focus on his own life and let Stan deal with his. And it's like Stan doesn't even realize what he's doing to Kyle. Some best friend.

Whatever. I have shit to do.

[_End Session_]


	7. Sessions 15-17

**A/N: I know it's been awhile since I updated. Life has been crazy busy & I've been struggling with some other issues :/ Anyway, I'm happy to bring you this Chapter - even though it's short x.x Thanks for sticking with me - I super appreciate your patience :D**

* * *

**Session 15: Bebe**

**Name**: Bebe Stevenson

**Age**: 17

**Gender**: F

[_Begin Session_]

SO, some stupid bitch – **Red** - started a rumor that Wendy got an abortion.

Really?! I mean, it's not like it's a big deal or whatever, the abortion part. It's just – who does that? Who spreads rumors like that? What a fucking bitch!

[_Sigh_]

Wendy has not been having a easy time. She's super stressed out, pregnant…and then Stan just attacked Token out of nowhere. Sent him to the hospital even! He's ok. Hurt and whatever, but it's not serious. She feels really guilty too. But I told her, "Well, what were you supposed to do? It's not your fault Stan got wasted and beat the shit out Token"….I mean….well, it's really not…

[_Sigh_]

This whole situation is a mess. A big fucking mess. I'm not even sure what to do any more. Between us, neither does Wendy. She's totally freaking out and her family is not helping her making a clear decision on what's best for her and the baby. Her parents are really spilt on the issue. Her dad wants her to do a closed adoption. Her mom's pushing for abortion. They both don't think Token or his parents should get a say….I mean, that's a little fucked up right? You know what's more fucked up? She's still in love with Stan. She told me that last night! Even after how he acted. He basically assaulted someone AND went to jail. It's not elementary school anymore…you can't just beat kids up that you don't like! But she's still got a thing for him….I just don't understand it.

[_End Session_]

* * *

**Session 16: Kenny**

**Name**: Kenny McCormick

**Age**: 17

**Gender**: M

[_Begin Session_]

[_KM digs through his pocket, finding a pack of cigarettes. He lights a fresh cig, leans back and inhales sharply. He appears exhausted, pale with dark circles under his eyes. He frowns as he takes another drag, apparently lost in thought. After finishing his first cigarette, he lights another and settles back into his chair_]

Remember this?

[_He flashes a small, silver razor before the camera. He pauses to study it before putting back in his pocket_]

When I found this –

[_He seems to be frustrated. Unable to find words at first, he begins again_]

When I found this -

Fuck!

[_He flies up from his chair, kicking it hard. The chair collides with the wall. KM's cigarettes and lighter fall from one pocket. His whole body shakes with anger. Visibly forcing himself to take a breath, KM straightens up the chair and collects his things. Sitting down, he rubs his hands over his face before looking at the camera once more_]

I – I'm just tired. That's all. Just tired. I've kept an eye on Butters, like I said. I put the word out – any kids that have seen or heard anything – hell, even the customers behind the hardware store.

Now, I've been told a lot of things. And after sorting through all the bullshit, I got some very important info.

[_He lights another cigarette_]

And so based on that, I have a plan.

[_He takes a long drag_]

Yes. I have a plan.

[_End Session_]

**Session 17: Kyle **

**Name**: Kyle Broflovski

**Age**: 17

**Gender**: M

[_Begin Session_]

Does anyone know what the hell is going on?

Stan's been out of jail for two days now. Two days! No one's seen him. No one's heard from him. He won't answer any of my calls and he doesn't return any of my texts. It's not like him, you know?

I went to

I went to his house. His mom answered. She hasn't seen him. None of them have.

She didn't even know who picked him up from jail. That's fucked up. I mean, I know they're mad or whatever about this whole baby situation…they gave Wendy money, threw her a party and shit…but wouldn't you look for your son?

Wouldn't you?

He's my best friend. I just – I need him to be ok.

But no one is. No one is ok right now. Cartman will barely look at me. Kenny has been so distant…off in his own world. We're supposed to be – the four of us, we were always friends. Where are they now? When Stan needs us? When I need them?

[_End Session_]

* * *

**Tell me what ya think ;)**


End file.
